gexfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Gex to be rebooted
I heard in early 2015 Square said they were rebooting Gex. Though it hasn't happened yet and it's been many months. But if they do, what will it be like? How much you want to bet they remove Gex's tail whip and all other uses of his tail? Without exception, every single show with a subtheme of tails has had it diminish. Not even kidding. Dragonball Z - Saiyans have tails which hurt when you squeeze them and enable transformations into Great Apes. However, by the end of the Saiyan Saga, the only surviving Saiyans, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, have all had their tails cut off (Goku even in the prequel series, Dragonball). Then you get Frieza, who has many uses of his tail before he is killed by Trunks - A Saiyan who has never been shown nor mentioned to have a tail! Akira Toriyama said he forgot Saiyans had tails, but after Trunks came Cell, who has the one-of-a-kind ability to stab people with his tail and absorb them, even opens it up to absorb the androids. After absorbing 18, that's when it diminishes, even symbolized by Cell's tail retracting when he transforms. Afterward another tail-less Saiyan, Goten, is born. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Often in Seasons 1 and 2 ponies were biting each others' tails, and often having other uses of them, most notably Pinkie Pie's tail twitching every time something's about to fall from the sky. I took count and the things they do with/to their tails exceeds the minimum of Gex himself! Yet not only is the tail-biting absent from Season 5 (aside from one hard-to-notice instant with two unnameds) and they do less things with their tails (except Pinkie Pie, who uses her tail to fly, sits on her bouncy tail, and brushes cake batter off with her tail), but also when the human ponies transform and gain actual pony ears (and in some cases, actual wings) but instead of actual tails, they gain hair extensions that resemble the tails of their pony counterparts, which is quite stupid not only because this is the last show you'd expect to walk away from that, but also because Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and the books refer to them as "tails" so I think they were supposed to be but some idiot in the crew screwed it up. The only two transformations that come with actual tails are the two evil ones, Demon Sunset and Midnight Sparkle. So they're basically saying tails are a demon thing. Been watching too much Naruto, Hasbro? And to those who are ignorant as to MLP's fanbase, I'm in a rush so I'll just say one powerful thing: A unicorn dies in the show. While trying to impale a baby dragon and enslave an entire empire. No joke, his name is King Sombra. Look him up. And as a matter of fact, so did two villains in its first generation - Tirek and Lavan. Only My Little Pony Tales and G3 had no appeal to older viewers. Back to the tail thing, you get my point, so who's to say Gex is any different? And if you know any exceptions to that rule, please enlighten me! I know in his case they'd probably be going too far because his tail is his main weapon and his catchphrase is "It's tail time", and they can't take away such a big part of Gex, but if they can take it out of Saiyan transformations in Dragonball Evolution, if they can take Mars out of Total Recall, if they can take Q's super technology out of James Bond, if they can take classic superhero elements (including the Joker's origin) out of Batman (while putting realism in) and still make it popular, if they can take your regular obstacle-filled dungeons (and Lara's love of tombs and death traps) out of Tomb Raider, who's to say they can't do it here? I definitely don't want them to of course but it's been a while since any show or game has done something I wanted them to. Category:Blog posts